


Details from Dwight

by MoogieMan



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Art appreciation, Cuckolding, F/M, M/M, beautyandthebeast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 17:36:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11582922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoogieMan/pseuds/MoogieMan
Summary: This is a graphic follow-up to my story "Dwight," quite explicit, if you love Jim, you'll hate me!





	Details from Dwight

Dwight : Ending A

Pam feels assured of two things: One_Nothing bad will happen to Jim. Dwight merely put him to sleep with a totally safe herb.  
Two- Dwight yells at the top of his lungs to prove that even loud noises,for example ,thunder, won’t wake Jim, Not that Pam expects thunder, but you never know.  
So, Dwight takes her by the arm, and they walk into the Schrute Room. Pam’s eyes pop wde open. The walls are covered witha variety of drawings,sketchings, oil paintings ,water colors,etc. A multitude of statues, figurines, and a couch make it a challenge to walk around.  
There are landscapes, abstract art, nude statues, and so on.  
Pam is overwhelmed. There is too much to absorb in one session.  
Dwght coninues to provide comments. Pam is an eager listener, and asks many questions.  
Some subjects, she already knows about .(Van Gogh’s severed ear.) Some are new(Inventor of Pam’s favorite card game, cribbagge_Sir John Suckling).  
Pam is getting more and more impressed by Dwight. Maybe too impressed.Thank God, Jim didn’t hear her call out Dwight’s name when she was making love with Jim last night. She feels a bit vulnerable. She’s actually holding hands with Dwight now, and not realizing it.  
“Pam, look to your right.”  
She does. There is a 3 foot statue covered with butcher paper.  
“What is it?” Pam asks.  
“Go see for yourself, Miss Fear No Evil.”  
The way he said that made Pam hesitate.  
“You’re not going to hurt me, are you?”  
“Are you crazy? I would never hurt you. Nor would I let anyone else hurt you!’  
Pam walked slowly to the object. She started to touch it, then pulled her hand away.  
“I’m scared,” she said, only half joking.  
“Pam, don’t make me take a point.”  
Pam looked at Dwight one more time. Then she turned back to the object, and grabbed the paper with both hands.She looked at Dwight, and smiled.  
“Take away a point? We’ll see about that!” She tore it forcefully, pulling the paper off, and savagely throwing them at Dwight’s feet.  
“Take away a point from yourself. Mr. King of The Nerds!”  
Pam couldn’t believe how brave and empowered she felt wnen she was with Dwight. Dwight smiled. He seemed thrilled at Pam’s audacity.  
Pam loooked at the now uncovered object.  
“OH! MY! GOD” It was a pokeymon statue. It was her favorite, Squirtle.  
“Wow.” she said, “Squirtle!”  
“Your favorite,” Dwight grinned.  
“How did you know that? I’ve never told anyone.”  
“When you’re best friends, you pay attention.”  
“Are we best friends,Dwight?” Pam’s voice dropped to a near whisper.  
“Only a best friend would say this-I am giving Squirtle to you!”  
“Dwight! You can’t. It must have cost a fortune.”  
“I’ve told you before, money means nothing to me. Of course, if you don’t want it……”  
“Oh, I do. Thank you Dwight!”  
Pam ran to Dwight, and they hugged. The hug lasted 5, 10, 15  
seconds. They pulled back, and looked at one another. It would be hard to say who moved into the kiss first. But their mouths attached together desperately. His tongue filled Pam’s mouth,and she sucked as hard as she could !  
“Ouch!” Dwight yelled.”You are a little…”  
Pam’s tongue was in his mouth before he could finish.  
Dwights left hand dropped, and he grabbed Pam’s shapely ass. His right hand went to squeezing Pam’s tits.  
Pam’s left hand stayed around Dwight’s neck. After a couple of soft rubs, her right went to his cock., and she pulled it up and down.  
Pam’s squeals, mixed with Dwight’s moans made an incredible amount of noise, but Jim didn’t stir!  
Pam still had her skirt from work on, and Dwight pulled it up, and began rubbing her clit furiously. He reached down, undid his belt, and dropped both pants and underwear.  
Pam looked down. Dwight’s penis was growing and twitching as she watched. It was enormous, with an upward bend. Pam never wanted anything so badly in her life!  
But she regained her composure.”Dwight! We’ve got to stop. I’m married.”  
Dwight appeared not to hear, continuing to rub her breasts and clit.  
“Dwight! Please.”  
This time he stopped.  
“I’ll never forcefully take you, Pam. But if we stop now, you will have to ask me for it in the future, if you want me, and I think you will.”  
“I want it now, but I’m married.Please understand.”  
“[ do, Pam,I do. But, one favor.”  
“What’s the favor?”  
“When a man gets extremely aroused, like you have aroused me, he needs to release his semen, or he develops a tremendous pain.”  
“Couldn’t you masturbate?”  
“Do I look 13? That’s an insult. Remember, Pam, this is your fault.”  
“WHAT! How do you figure?”  
“You ran and jumped on me. I gave you a nice gift, and you jumped me! Now I’m in pain, and you ask me to degrade myself?”  
“Well, we can’t fuck.” Pam couldn’t believe she had used that word.  
‘No, but I have a idea.”  
“I’m sure.”  
“Get on the couch over there.Lie down with only your panties on. I’ll get on you, completely naked, and I’ll dry hump on your panties until I ejaculate. I get relief, and you didn’t cheat, technically.  
Pam wasn’t convinced, but Dwight had been so nice, and now he was in pain, and she had jumped the poor guy, and It wasn’t cheating if there was no penetration, and Dwight wouldn’t penetrate unless she asked, and she had enough self control not to ask, and……  
“OK,” she heard herself say.  
Dwight’s smile was off the map as they both undressed.  
He got on, after marveling at her beautiful body: full firm breasts, soft belly with just a hint of abs, incredible face, etc. It took all his willpower, not to cum just looking at her.  
But he recovered, and began rubbing his erection on her panties. The panties were so sheer, she could feel his cock, almost like she was naked. He rose off her, and pulled her legs over his shoulders. His penis was pushing her panties into her vagina almost a full inch. This was so close to full penetration, and Pam was so close to cumming….  
But Dwight stopped. He sat up.  
“Tell me what you want, Pam.”  
“We can’t, Dwight.Let’s just finish!”  
But he wouldn’t let her. He could tell when Pam was close, and he would back off, leaving her desperately horny. Her panties were soaked, her nipples pointing, and it was no longer a question of want, but of need. Dwight was in control, and he wasn’t going to let her orgasm without penetration.  
She couldn’t hold out any longer.  
“Ok.”  
“OK, what,Pam?”  
“Dwight, please!”  
“Say it, Pam! Or maybe we should stop.”  
“NO! Dwight.”  
“Yes, Little Missy ?”  
“Fuck me, Dwight! Fuck my brains out!” She pulled off her panties.  
Dwight waited a few seconds to enjoy Pam’s writhing, moaning, and begging. He had wanted Pam for years and now she was begging.  
Pretty Pam, with her husband only a few yards away, writhing, babbling screaming for the office nerd to put his penis into her body, and ravish her.  
Dwight wished he could hold this moment forever, but it was time.  
Slowly, he inserted his penis until he bottomed out. Dwight was far bigger than anyone she’d had before. After a few more slow thrusts, he began to ram her. Her climax built, and she finally exploded, orgasming away the desperation with incredible pleasure.  
“Can I have it doggy?”Pam asked?”  
“Sure. I’m a nice guy,” he said as he flipped her over,and fucked her at breakneck speed.  
“Oh, God! Oh, Dwight, thank you.”  
“For what, Pam?”  
“For f-f-fucking me.!’ She barely got the word out before another tremendous orgasm drove her into a wild bucking frenzy that caused Dwight to cum, just as intensely as Pam.  
“It’s never, Oh God ,Dwight, it’s never felt so good! I’m going to need you again!”  
Dwight knew Jim would be waking soon, and he ,Dwight, was spent. Little Pam had matched him stroke for stroke. If this was a one night stand, so be it. He respected Pam, and would service her only by request. But obviously, this was going to be a full blown, intense, hard fucking affair.  
“What about Jim?”  
“I love Jim. I don’t love you, Dwight, but I need you. I have got to have you. We’re smart. We can work it out. I think Jim and my marriage might actually improve.”  
“I don’t know about that, but cuckolding the office dreamboy, my enemy, fucking his wife, knowing you want it from me is just beyond my wildest dreams.”  
They broke apart, and quickly dressed. He gave her one last kiss, and from her squirming, and gasping, he knew she was ready again. But, of course, the time wasn’t right, so Pam pushed him away. She quietly entered the irrigation room. Jim woke.  
“Wow, how long did I sleep?”  
“Couple of hours.Tour’s over.”  
“Did you see it all?”  
“No. Less than half.”  
“I’m gonna be honest. I was so bored. That’s probably why I fell asleep.”  
Pam hid a smile.  
“So, why don’t you have Dwight finish the tour next Friday, while I’m in Philly?”  
“Oh, I forgot that you are in Philly every Friday, starting next Friday.”  
“I know you hate that, but…..”  
“No, Jim, I thought it over and I know it’s for our future. I was being selfish.”  
“I’m glad you see my reasoning. It may take 6 months, maybe more.”  
“That’s OK,”Pam said out loud  
”That’s more than OK,” she whispered.


End file.
